One common form of bait used for fishing is dough bait. This type of bait is used by embedding a fishhook within a dough ball or otherwise forming a dough ball around the hook. Most generally, the bait is molded around the entire hook. Although the idea of dough bait originated with bread dough, dough baits have evolved to the point where they are now manufactured from buoyant polymers that are mixed with fish-attractings compounds. Widely available in commerce, some of the more popular dough baits have names such as PowerBait®, Fishnip™, Gulp!®, Big Bite™, and Bee'Jay™.
One of the problems encountered in molding the bait around the hook is providing a compacted mass of dough of sufficient density that it will not separate easily from the hook. The most common method employed by fishermen is simply to compact the dough around the hook with the fingers, with the hope that the dough will have sufficient adhesion to the hook to prevent its rapid loss.
A second problem encountered in molding dough bait around a hook is the danger of skin puncture posed by the barb or barbs on the hook. The problem is exacerbated by the need to apply pressure with the fingers in order to compact the dough. The extraction of barbs on the hook from a resulting puncture wound may require surgery. Infection and scarring are always risks associated with wounds and surgery.
A third problem encountered in hand molding the bait upon the hook is the non-uniformity of shape of the molded bait. It is preferable that the bait molded around the hook be of a size and shape which can be easily swallowed by fish of the type being sought. The hand forming of dough bait results in a high degree of variability, which will often result in less than desirable results.
A fourth problem associated with molding dough bait with the fingers is the presence of human scent on the bait. Fish that have been previously caught and released may be less likely to take the bait if human scent is detected.
Bait molding tools have been developed over the past thirty-some years in multiple attempts to overcome the problems set forth above. Those prior art references will now be disclosed in the order of their development, beginning with the most recent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,920 to Kirk Rockwell, titled DEVICE AND METHOD FOR FORMING FISH BAIT AROUND A FISH HOOK, discloses a mold apparatus having first mold unit with an access port, a second mold unit slidably coupled to a first end of the first mold unit, and a bait supply canister threadably coupled to a second end of the first mold unit. Bait dough is dispensed from the bait supply canister into the first mold unit. With a hook inserted within the first mold unit through the access port, and with the fishing line attached to the hook extending outside the first mold unit through the access port, the second mold unit is slidably moved toward the second end, thereby forming a two-part mold cavity in which the bait dough is compressed around the hook. Once the molding process is complete, the second mold unit is moved to its original position so that the hook and attached bait dough can be removed from the mold apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,489, also to Kirk Rockwell, titled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR MOLDING FISH BAIT ON A FISH HOOK, discloses a two element fish bait molder that is functionally similar to the device of his later '920 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,571 to Richie D. Sites, titled FISHHOOK BAITING DEVICE, discloses an apparatus having a hook chamber, a reservoir body forming a bait chamber for containing a quantity of bait, the bait chamber being in fluid communication with the hook chamber, and a plunger assembly for compressing the bait from the bait chamber into the hook chamber and extruding the bait through the hook chamber. A hook is placed inside the hook chamber and the hook chamber is closed. The bait is compressed into the hook chamber and onto the hook. The hook chamber is then opened and the baited hook is extruded from the hook chamber. The extruded bait is cut from the bait remaining in the device after the desired amount of bait has been extruded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,129 to Paul A. Hoepfner, et al., titled BAIT FORMING GUN, discloses a pistol-shaped apparatus having a barrel with a pair of diametrically-opposed axial slots and a release plunger. The barrel is forced into a bait dough mass contained in a tray. The barrel is then twisted to sever the bait and encase the fish hook within the bait. The release plunger then expels the baited fish hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,837 to Gerald M. Johnston, titled FISHING HOOK BAIT MOLD, discloses an apparatus having a pair of mold halves having a pair of mating faces, which are pivotably secured together. When closed, a pair of interconnected open-mouth cavities are formed. One of the cavities, which is smaller in diameter than the other, receives the shank end of a fish hook and the knotted end of the fishing line. The barbed end of the hook is installed within the larger diameter cavity. Pliable bait dough is forced into the open mouth portion of the barb containing cavity such that dough is formed tightly about the fish hook. The mold is then opened to release the baited hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,413 to Samuel Joseph Popeil, titled ADJUSTABLE FISH BAIT FORMING DEVICE, discloses a bait forming device having a body, a pusher, a tip, an adjusting screw, an adjustment knob, the same being assembled in sequential order of tip and body, pusher within the body, an adjustment knob being at the end of the body remote from the tip. A piston is provided to reciprocate within a cylinder defined at the tip, beginning at a predetermined position within the cylinder so that a bait may be formed of infinitely variable length within the confines of the structure by pressing the tip into the bait, removing the same, and then actuating the pusher to remove the bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,329 to John B. Burkhardt, titled BAIT MOLDING DEVICE, discloses a device having a pair of opposed jaws that is much like single-hole paper punch pliers. A hemispherical half mold is mounted on each jaw of the pliers, and the molds mate to form a sphere. A notch in one of the molds enables a fish hook attached to a line to be installed between the mold halves. With the hook in place, dough is compressed between the mold halves.
All of the bait dough molds heretofore described are relatively complex, heavy, and expensive to manufacture. What is needed is a bait dough mold that eliminates those drawbacks—one that is simple, lightweight, and extremely inexpensive to manufacture.